Asunder
The truth behind the alleged rape of a woman by her husband comes to light when a history of domestic abuse is uncovered. Plot Munch gets involved in the case of Patricia Andrews, who claims that her husband, Sergeant Lloyd Andrews of the Homicide unit, raped her. It soon discovered that there was history of domestic violence between the Andrews, but that Patricia is more abusive, including throwing heavy objects at Lloyd. Meanwhile, Jeffries decides to leave the SVU squad for good. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Michelle Hurd as Detective Monique Jeffries * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Kevin O'Rourke as Defense Attorney Sam Tiffany * Joanna Merlin as Judge Lena Petrovsky * Dylan Price as Detective Danny Tatum * Peter Francis James as Judge Kevin Beck * Tom Tammi as Deputy Commissioner * Brennan Brown as Defense Attorney Brendan Walsh Guest cast * Nestor Serrano as Sergeant Lloyd Andrews * John Ramsey as Judge Walter Schreiber * Jerome Preston Bates as Officer Clarkson * Amy Carlson as Patricia Andrews * Mario Mendoza as IAB Detective Santiago * Mark Lotito as IAB Detective Howard * Victor Verhaeghe as Officer Powell * Meryl Goodfader as Clerk #1 * John Hartmann as Clerk #2 * Paul Stolarsky as Cyrus Parker References References Quotes "Perhaps you'd be more comfortable with a female detective." "I'd be happy to talk to anyone with a brain." "There are five stages of grief. Try not to go through them all at once." : - John Munch and Patricia Andrews "All you've proven here today is that women are still chattel." "Only if they want to be." : - John Munch and Alexandra Cabot "Even a married woman has the right to say no." : - Olivia Benson "Hell of a railroad job on what he said in the heat of the moment. Got me thinking about the fights with my wife, what people might say. Sometimes I want to kill her." "''If she dies, then you've got a problem." : - '''Sam Tiffany and Alexandra Cabot Background information and notes * The episode title likely comes from the Christian mandate against divorce ("Whom God has joined together let no man put asunder.") * In this episode Detective Monique Jeffries leaves the squad, and files a discrimination suit against the New York City Police Department. This is one of three episodes in the second season in which Hurd appears in the opening theme. The other two are "Wrong Is Right" and "Runaway". * Actor John Ramsey makes a crossover appearance as Judge Walter Schreiber. Ramsey played the character in ten episodes from Law & Order. * Actress Amy Carlson is probably best known for playing A.D.A. Kelly Gaffney in the short-lived Law & Order: Trial by Jury. * Actor Peter Francis James makes his last appearance as Judge Kevin Beck. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes